Ryan Daniels
Ryan Daniels was a soldier for the Terrence Fields Militia and son to the legendary Terrence Daniels, an old war hero who was assassinated in 1992. He was famous for creating a pain-resistant drug and for being one of the first test subjects for Project Sentry, which was the project that the futuristic scientists of the east were trying to make a replicating DNA cell that increased soldiers' strength, accuracy, speed, and agility. Due to the injection of the Sentry Virus, Daniels is a splitting image of his father, but due to inhumane means. Daniels later married Alicia Browning, and had a son named Gregory. Due to the fact that Daniels was a soldier, he rarely spent time with his family, but rather with his brother Aaron on the field. Aaron is also a subject of Project Sentry. Due to the increased attacks from the western and southern towns, Daniels is spending even more time on the field, trying to eliminate the enemy so he and his family can live in peace one day. Biography Early Life Ryan Daniels was born on March 5, 1978. He was the second son of Terrence Daniels and his wife, who died giving birth to Ryan. Ryan grew up with his brother, Aaron Daniels, in Terrence Fields. The two brothers rarely saw their father, as the father Daniels was employed as a chemist for making lethal weapons at laboratory. Ryan was quite timid and quiet when he was young. As a result, he was generally picked on by his schoolmates. Aaron usually had to stand up for his little brother and always told Ryan to be stronger. In the end, Ryan trained to be more combative and worked with his brother in melee combat. While Aaron preferred stealth, Ryan was more brutish by combat. When Ryan was 14 years old, Terrence Daniels was assassinated by a Western assassin who promptly killed Terrence while he was isolated in the laboratory. This was a devastating blow to the brothers and they were raised by their grandparents, whose names are unknown. After the brothers graduated from school, they went their separate ways. Ryan later followed his father's footsteps and became a chemist and a soldier, and Aaron moved to Arch Town became a soldier assassin. However, the two brothers would meet again later someday. A Promising Discovery While working in the laboratory late at night, Ryan was trying to make a fast-acting and stronger variant of anesthesia when he stumbled across a new discovery. He thought he had perfected his product, but when he tried it on a test subject, the subject did not fall asleep, but later discovered that he turned numb, resistant to pain. It was even better than his original plan, as this could be used in the militia. He quickly turned his completed product over to the chief researcher and his product was given to the Terrence Fields Militia for injection every month. The drug was officially named Numbonale. It was with this that Daniels earned great recognition, and Numbonale was traded with other cities and countries, with Daniels earned a great sum of money. Category:Characters